Global Warming and the King's Own
by Aria657
Summary: On HIATUS!
1. Acceptibility

A/N: My first fan fiction, please review.

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Girls**

_(Girls POV)_

Jessica of Daylight was putting up her pastries from her stand. She had sold more than usual, but not as much as her dad wanted her to. He was going to scream at her again. It was her fault that all the boys wouldn't buy bread from her, they all got a scared look in their eyes when they looked at her. Why? What had she done to scare them? From what she could tell she had done nothing.

Her own Da called her ugly, was that why none of the guys would buy her food? Even though after he had left her ma had been quick to reassure her that she wasn't ugly she still wondered if it was true or not.

She envied one of her best friends Becca of Moreza (short for Rebecca). Her parents were constantly calling pretty and beautiful, even if it was just for fun at least they said it. She loved staying with them, they were always so nice to her. She wished her dad could be more like Becca's dad, she wished that just even once he would say in a joking voice 'would my wonderfully pretty daughter bring me a glass of water.' But her dad drank and got drunk and was always rude to her and her mother.

Even right then Jessica could see her friend flirting with a customer. Becca had a figure court ladies would die for. She might even compare to the old queen Thayet. Her friend was right then flirtatiously twirling her auburn hair at the young man who was buying bread from her. He was flirting back, so Jessica knew that Becca would have a date at the Dancing Dove today. She was always with a different guy, never the same guy twice. The day she went out with the same guy again the world would end!

Becca had seen Jessica watching her and winked her emerald green eyes. Jessica couldn't help it she started laughing, her other best friend Tillie of Lapaz just sighed, "It seems like somebody has a date for tonight, like usual."

"Why do you care, you have a boyfriend!" Jessica retorted.

"Ah yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. We broke up." So that's why Tillie hadn't looked as cheerful as she usually did this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell Becca to cancel the date and make it a girls' night out?" Jessica knew Becca wouldn't mind too much, she cared about Tillie just as much as Jessica did.

"No, let her have fun. It doesn't really matter anyways." Tillie rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Are you alright, do you want me to close the stand for you?" It wouldn't be that hard, Tillie just sold different types of writing equipment. It was easy to clean up.

"No, it's not hard and we can walk home with Becca as well, she is putting up her stuff right now."

"Ok." A comfortable silence spread between the two girls as they waited for their friend.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting." Becca said chirpy as usual.

No problem, I wanted to talk to you anyways." Tillie said exactly when Jessica started to say "What are friends for, of course we waited."

As the girls turned around to walk home, four members of the Kings Own Fourth Company were watching them…

* * *

_(Boys POV)_

"I wonder why those girls are carrying baskets," Quentin of Mooresville mused. He was one of Ethan's friends in the King's Own, and it was partly because of him that the fourth company now had the title of the pranksters. It was also because Raoul of Goldenlake had retired and put Domitan of Masbolle in charge of the whole King's Own.

"The girl with the auburn hair is my type, I think I have met her before," said Ethan of Daylight.

"Please Ethan, don't use that line on her," laughed the sergeant of the Fourth Company of the King's own, David of Contour. "It's so old and over used! Anyways I like the one with black hair better."

"Yeah Ethan, I thought you were here to visit your parents and your some kind of sister whom we have heard so much about, not look at pretty girls." Ethan's best friend Fred of Ebon commented.

"You couldn't shut up about her before, and now you are just wasting time looking at girls," Quentin teased."Though you guys seriously have to admit that blonde is cute.

"You guys, I wasn't going to ask her out. I seriously think I've met her before, same with the other two. And she isn't my some kind of sister, we did a blood tie when we were younger and now we are siblings. Her mother sort of adopted me because I'm and orphan, so I go visit them when I can." Ethan exploded.

"Oh," said David subdued.

"Well unlike all of you losers, I don't like any of them." Quentin grinned.

Immediately David, Ethan, and Fred hit Quentin. Fred looked at Quentin like he was crazy, "of course you don't. You have a girlfriend at the Palace waiting for you."

"You guys, they're going down that alley." Ethan had been watching the girls, ignoring his friends were talking about. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The boys followed the girls into the alley, now that Ethan had mentioned it. They were all getting bad vibes from the alley the girls had disappeared into.

Jessica whispered to her friends, "why are we going through this alley, it's dark, creepy, and doesn't look safe"

"Because it's a shortcut to your house," the only 'brave' one Becca said.

"I don't like it," Tillie whispered. This wasn't the type of place you talk loudly in.

The girls heard a foot step as a man walked out from the shadows of the alley. "What are three pretty girls like you doing in this alley?" He drawled.

"We need to get out of here now, I think he is drunk. Jessica warned her friends. But the man was too quick he had them cornered against one of the walls.

"Augh, I didn't want to do this." Jessica mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I hate getting dirty." Tillie complained.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Becca quietly cheered. Jessica and Tillie just sighed at her and dropped into the fighting stance Jessica's brother had taught them.

The boys walked into the alley just in time to see the girls in a fighting position. The redhead pulled out a knife from her basket. She slashed at the guy, not trying to kill him, but to get him out of the girls' way. They didn't hear the black haired girl mutter to her friends, "This is going to be kind of hard, because we don't want to kill him. Becca, just distract him. Tillie and I will figure out a way to knock him out."

The two other girls nodded their heads, and the boys were momentarily stunned by the auburn girls knife work. She was doing a good job distracting him so the blonde managed to get behind him to hit him on the head, there was one problem though. The man was too tall for her to be able to reach his head. The black haired girl saw the problem and stuck her foot out to trip him. The blonde took the chance and knocked him out.

"Wow," Quentin was shocked. "I think I will stay on their good side."

"I swear I have seen those fighting moves before. I just can't remember where." Ethan was mumbling to himself.

"I think I will stick to safer people than those girls," said Fred, "well unless they use those puppy eyes. I cannot resist the puppy eyes."

"Now that we are assured that those girls can take care of themselves, let's go to your family's house Ethan," David suggested.

"Ok, actually now that I think about it. This is a shortcut to my house." Ethan said confused. His mind was in turmoil, there was something he wasn't remembering and it had to do with those girls. What had he forgotten in those four years he had been gone? Oh well maybe when he got home his little sister could help him out. He could vividly remember his little sister. She was cute and a lot shorter than him. She hated wearing dresses and loved playing games. Her freckled face was always beaming up at him waiting for him to play with her.

He couldn't wait to see her and tell her all of his adventures in the King's Own. The others noticed his silence and were quiet as well. Soon they reached his house. He was still reminiscing about his sister when he put his key into the lock. He turned the key and the door swung open and was given a big shock by what he saw and heard inside.


	2. Ballistically

A/N: Hi people, I know some people are reading this, and I wish you would review. This is my first fan fiction, and I am really disappointed that nobody has reviewed. I will take this off if nobody is going to review this, how else will I know if you like it or not. It will be a waste of time if I keep posting if nobody is reading and I do have better things to do.

**Chapter 2- The Welcoming**

_(Girls POV)_

Jessica, Becca, and Tillie had washed up and changed. The girls always spent so much time together they all had a pair of night clothes, work dresses, party dresses, breeches and shirts in each other's closets.

They walked into the kitchen and Jessica gave her money to her ma. She told her ma. "This is what I made at work today. It's more than I usually make! I will be going to the Dancing Dove now okay.

Her ma replied "Okay, see you later." And that's when her da spoke up.

"You can go to the Dancing Dove, but you will not be coming back. I do not want you in this house anymore." Her da said quietly.

"Drake" her ma's shocked voice rang out.

"Shut up woman," her da said. "I'm just telling her the truth." Then he addressed his daughter "You bitch, you haven't been worth the money we have been spending on you. No man buys anything from you, and there has been no marriage offers either."

Jessica froze, her parents had been looking for marriage offers for her, but she was only fourteen. She looked at her friends, she needed them. How long had her da been planning this? Her friends nodded reassuringly at Jessica.

Her ma spoke "Drake, she is staying in this house as long as I am living here."

"She is not staying here no matter what." Her da's voice started to rise.

"Then will be divorcing you." Her ma calmly said.

Ethan walked inside to hear his ma say "Then I will be divorcing you."

He wondered, what had just happened? He walked to the kitchen where he heard his da screaming incomprehensible words.

His friends exchanged glances. It seemed that they had walked in on a fight, but that man sounded extremely mad, maybe it was a good thing they had walked in. That guy might hurt the lady.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen they gaped, it was the girls who were fighting in that alley before.

Ethan groaned, now he finally remembered. That black haired girl had been his sister grown up and her best friends, no wonder those fighting moves had looked similar. He had taught them to all of them, as well as the use of knives, daggers, archery, some sword, and street fighting. He looked at his friends they all looked stunned. "That's my sister, the black haired one, and her friends."

"Oh, wow. You didn't remember how she looked?" Fred questioned.

"It's been four years, and they have changed a lot!" Ethan defended himself.

"Well not to break up this, I don't know confusion party maybe? We should go help your ma. Your da looks like he will kill her." David chimed in.

The boys nodded. David quickly went over to Ethan's da, he gestured over to Ethan's ma to come over there. "You are sure you want to divorce him?" She nodded and then he clasped their hands together and murmured the Mother Goddess's divorcing spell. Ethan looked over at his ma during the part when one of the people married had to willingly say "I divorce him/her by my own true choice"

Ethan's ma quickly recited that and the mother goddess left a mark of proof to show that she accepted the divorce, she sighed and whispered "thank you" while she went to her room to get her stuff.

Quentin immediately demanded that Ethan's da give the dowry for his ma back to her. He started screaming again so Ethan's sister went out of the room to get the money. She came back with her ma. Apparently her ma had some of the Gift because she managed to pack her clothes and her daughters clothes in ten minutes.

She said something to her friends and they all left. Ethan and his friends started to follow.

Jessica looked at her ma who was walking at a fast pace in front of her. She caught up and asked her the one question that had been weighing her mind down "what are we going to do?"

Her ma answered "you are going to the Dancing Dove with your friends and your brother and his friends. I am going to ask Robert if he will take us in. I will take your stuff sweetie, give it to me."

"I'm pretty sure he will, so we will meet up there later. Okay, bye." She kissed her ma on the cheek, gave her ma her stuff and started walking to the Dancing Dove.

Jessica soon heard "when I became squad leader I expected it would be me who gave the orders, not somebody younger than me!" she silently grinned, he had a sense of humor it seemed. But if you were friends with her brother you had to have a sense of humor.

They reached the Dancing Dove. As soon as she got there the barman Cody of Malabou asked her "is it four as usual?"

"No, sadly these guys are not just following us; apparently we actually have to pay attention to them. I think it's seven, or is it eight?" Jessica replied looking at Becca.

"I can ditch him for today, if he comes tomorrow I can say I had a family issue to deal with, I just won't tell him it wasn't mine." Becca replied.

"Okay then, can you bring a pitcher of lemonade to our table, ask them if they want anything stronger." Jessica grinned.

"What, you don't want to ask us yourself?" Ethan said pretending to be offended.

"Not really, and anyways I don't even know who they are." Jessica shrugged.

"He doesn't either," Quentin pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Cody replied.

"Well I think lemonade sounds fine," David winked at his friends, they had all sworn off lemonade after they had gotten drunk that one time.

"A pitcher of lemonade coming right away then," Cody grinned.

The lemonade came quickly and introductions were made. The blonde was Tillie of Lapaz, and the auburn headed one was Becca of Moreza.

_Hmm, why is Becca taller than me, not cool, _thought David who had a height problem, he was short and girls always seemed to call him adorable. (He is like 5 ft. 4 in.)

Quentin was thinking: _I wish Emma was here. It's so boring without her._

And Fred was daydreaming, _Food, wonderful delightful food. I hope they ave some I'm hungry_. (He is daydreaming about all his favorite foods, and starts drooling).

Ethan sighed, he was beating himself up. _Why couldn't I remember what my sister looks like, I feel so stupid._

_(Girls POV)_

I looked at the four boys, they all had a dreamy expression on their face and Fred was drooling. _Hmmm, I wonder why. If it weren't for the fact I also drank that lemonade, I would say it was spiked._

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already ten. Time to go home, except where was home? She didn't want to impose on Robert. He was always nice to her, and she didn't think he had enough space in house. He probably only had enough space for the boys and her mother.

Becca looked at Jessica's face and figured out what she was worried about so she decided to take care of her. Poor girl, she already had so much to deal with. "Jessica, Tillie, do you want to sleepover at my house?"

Tillie caught on what Becca was doing, "yeah, it's been so long since we had a sleepover!"

Jessica smiled; her friends always knew what she was worried about. "Thanks, sleeping over sounds like fun! Ethan, you know the way to Robert's house right?" Ethan nodded, "ok then you can go there with your friends and tell mom I am staying at Becca's."

"What," Ethan looked stunned to see his sister leave him as soon they had met.

"Just what she said," Tillie was getting a bit exasperated, didn't he know what his sister was worried about.

"Fine," David cut in before Ethan could say anything stupid. "We will go to Robert's, and will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye," Becca swiftly got up. Tillie and Jessica quickly followed; they went to the bar and paid Cody who as usual didn't make them pay the full amount, and left.

_The next day at Robert's house (Still girls' POV)_

"Hey ma," Jessica whispered. The boys still weren't up yet, "I'm sorry I made you divorce da."

"What made you think you did it? I have wanted to divorce him for a while you know. Sweetie, you just gave me the chance. He was always unfaithful, and I know for a fact that he has been sleeping with the maid from Snipping Scissors." Her ma laughed at the surprised look on Jessica's face.

"Oh, well what are you going to do? You don't have a job." Jessica needed to know, because if her ma didn't have any idea about what she was going to do now. Jessica wouldn't be able to do the thing she had planned out yesterday during the sleepover with her friends.

"You know Robert has always been nice to us, well." Her ma blushed, "he asked me if I would marry him."

Jessica smiled, she loved Robert. He had always treated her like a daughter, more so than her own da. "Well what did you say?"

"Yes, I was worried how you would accept it but I decided that I would marry him."

"I'm glad you thought about me, but don't worry I love him. But if it had been anyone else I would have tortured you know," Jessica plunged on. "Ma, I won't be able to stay for the wedding though, I'm going to join the King's Own. I haven't told Ethan, I guess I will just go and surprise him. I need my stuff and some money, I will not be the only one so don't worry. Tillie and Becca are coming with me."

"You have good friends, and are you sure about not telling your brother?" Her ma didn't look upset with her plan, just curious.

"I think he will try to stop me if I tell him." Jessica explained.

"I don't know, maybe he would. Just remember if this is what you want then I will support you." She was proud of Jessica, and she knew the girl could never just be a common worker. She was meant for greater things, she just wondered how Ethan would react when he saw her in the King's Own.

"Thanks ma." Jessica hugged her ma, and then picked up her bags her ma had brought and left the house.

A/N: If you want to see when I will next update just check my profile.


	3. Challengingly

A/N: Check my profile if you want to see when I'll next update, and please review just to say whether it's stupid or not.

**Chapter 3- The King's Own**

_(Girls POV)_

Jessica had gone to Tillie's house first to get her, and then they went to Becca's. To their surprise she was actually ready. They had expected to have to wait ten or more minutes waiting for her to finish packing.

"Hey girls, why do you look so surprised." Her eyes immediately became suspicious, "you didn't think I would be ready on time did you."

"Of course we did." Jessica said.

"Of course you did what." Becca asked.

"Of course we expected you to be ready," Tillie intervened.

"I'm sure you did." Becca snorted.

Jessica sighed, Becca was letting it go.

"What was that sigh for?" Becca asked.

Or not, Jessica thought. "That was a yawn, not a sigh. I'm tired."

Tillie giggled. "What?" Jessica asked.

"You were the one who went to sleep first; we should be more tired than you." Tillie commented.

Jessica shot Tillie a look saying _whose side are you on?_ She just smiled.

The girls all had cloaks on and small bags. They had all the clothes they owned in there; it was actually bigger than it looked. Cody had given them one each as a gift, there were several slots for daggers and knifes.

It was around six in the morning so there wasn't anyone around, and they safely made it to the palace which was about an hour away. They gave their horses to the stable boys and went inside the headquarters of the King's Own. Luckily Sir Domitan was awake and willing to speak to them.

The girls stepped in the room where Sir Domitan was and waited for him to acknowledge them. He did so after a few minutes, "what do you fine young ladies want from me?"

"Umm," It was Becca speaking, "we want to join the King's Own."

"By 'we' I'm presuming you mean you and those other two ladies."

"Yes sir," now it was Jessica's turn.

"Well why do you look so shy, do you think I'm going to turn into a fire breathing dragon or something." Sir Domitan smiled amused at his own little joke.

Tillie responded, "Weirder things have happened in Tortall." She managed to keep a straight face as she said it but her friends saw the laughter in her eyes.

Apparently Sir Domitan did as well, "that's true I suppose. And you may join the King's Own, but I need your ages and names first."

The three girls blushed; they had just realized they hadn't introduced themselves. Jessica managed to speak up first, "I am Jessica Wildpetal I am fourteen, and she is…"

"Tillie Lapaz, sir" Tillie broke in just then. "I'm fourteen as well."

"And I am Rebecca Moreza, I am also fourteen."

"Very good, that is the age we begin to train in the King's Own. You will be training under a company for two years, and then you will be put into a proper company." Sir Domitan smiled, "I think I will put you three in Company Four, there will be to other trainees as well, go meet them now, they are in practice court one."

As the girls left he thought _well that's one interesting thing I can tell my wife today._

_

* * *

(Still girls POV)_

Just then the meaning of the words Sir Domitan had said sunk in, "did he say fourth company?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Why? Oh." The meaning of his words had apparently just sunk in for Tillie as well.

"Isn't the fourth company your brother's company? And you didn't tell your brother because we decided yesterday not to." Becca realized.

"I think your brother is in for a nasty shock." Tillie said, "Well, this isn't going according to plan at all is it." She said.

* * *

_(Still girls POV)_

They had just walked in the practice rooms, and they saw two boys looking at the practice weapons in there.

"Hi, we are the new trainees," Becca said.

The two boys jumped, "but you, what! I thought we were the only trainees." One of them said.

"We just went in and registered, he told us to come here and introduce ourselves." Jessica explained.

"Oh," said the other boy, "I'm Alexander of Jesslaw, and he is Samuel of Goldenlake. We are both fourteen."

Tillie decided to introduce them, "I'm Tillie of Lapaz, she is Jessica of Daylight, and she is Rebecca of Moreza. We are all fourteen."

"Nice to meet you," said Alexander. "You can call me Alex."

"You can call me Sam," Samuel looked nervous. "That is if you want to."

"Okay, then you will call me Becca. Alex, Sam." Becca told them.

"Oh and do you know what we are supposed to be doing?" Jessica asked.

"I think we are supposed to be going to the King's Own training ground to meet the men." Sam told them.

"Well, we don't know where that is, can you show us?" Tillie asked.

"Sure, we'll show you where everything is on the way there." Alex said.

"Thanks," said the girls in unison.

"There is the mess hall, the library, the bathrooms, that hallway is full of bedrooms," Sam opened the door leading outside. "And this is the training ground."

The girls looked around in amazement. "Wow, this is bigger than I expected."

"We felt like that to when we first came here." Alex grinned.

"Hey trainees, come over here." A man shouted from the inside of the training ground. We jogged down to where the man was and waited. "So you are our new trainees, well we will have to test out what you know."

He seemed like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by a yell. "What are you doing here!" Jessica turned and saw her brother running towards her.

"Ethan, I didn't think you were a conservative?" The man said. Everybody on the training ground was staring at them.

"I don't think it's because of that," Jessica said dryly. "It's probably because I'm his little sister.

"Ouch." Said the man, "I take it you didn't tell him you were joining." Jessica shook her head no.

"Jessica what are you doing here, I thought you were back home with ma." Ethan wheezed out.

"Yeah, about that I decided to." Jessica tried to explain.

Becca took over for her, "we decided to join the King's Own. We would have told you except we wanted it to be a surprise, and we didn't expect to be in your company."

"You were in on this," Ethan questioned her.

"Yeah, we are the ones who convinced her to join." Tillie chipped in.

"So that's why ma wouldn't tell me where you were." Ethan finally put the pieces together.

"Hi girls, I didn't expect to see you here." David the sergeant of the fourth company told them.

"Hi David, apparently neither did he." Becca replied.

"I think you shocked him," Fred smiled.

"Well mister master of stating the obvious, no I didn't, Jessica did." Becca grinned.

"Hi Fred," said Tillie.

"Hello Tillie, Jessica." Fred greeted them.

"Well you don't look shocked." Jessica told him.

"Well actually I am. I'm just better at hiding my feelings than them."

"Everybody is better at hiding their feelings that your brother." Quentin had walked up unnoticed.

"I noticed," said Becca, "um hello Ethan, are you done spazzing out?"

"Yes, and I think Trevor is getting upset. We are all ignoring him." Ethan said.

"I'm not upset; I'm just thinking we need to test the trainees to see how much they know." Trevor told them.

"Ok, well let's try swords first. Do you trainees have your own swords?" Trevor asked.

All the trainees nodded, "good! Now you are all going to be against one of the men. They will be defending, you will be attacking. George, Chris, Jake, Austin, and Leo, you will be against these trainees."

Five men walked up. "Samuel," he looked at the boy. "You will be against Leo. Jessica, you're against Jake. Rebecca, you're against Chris. Alexander you're against George, and Tillie you're against Austin."

They paired up and stood examining their partners while they waited for Trevor to tell/signal them to start.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Oh and this is only a small part of the plot. It is important, kinda, but after like one more chapter I'm going to skip a lot and do random days for over two years of their lives. Then I'll get to the main part of the story.


	4. Decidednesses

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sick and still updating for anybody who is reading it. I know there are some people who are reading it and I hope you review. Updates won't be coming for a while because I'm sick and also because I don't have any more chapters written yet. Ciao.

**Chapter 4- The Practice Battle**

_(Trainees POV)_

Becca grinned; well she would show them how good she was! Swords and knifes were _her_ forte. The guy fighting her also seemed comfortable with a sword, _what was his name? Oh yeah, Chris. Whatever, this is going to be fun!_

Tillie smiled nervously at her opponent Austin while she waited for the signal. While she was waiting she looked around and saw Becca grinning like a maniac at her opponent Chris, she bet that Becca probably didn't even remember his name. She was hopeless. He didn't look slightly put out though or intimidated though, he actually looked amused instead. As for her partner Austin he was giving her a smirk as if he knew she was uncomfortable, which was a bit uncomfortable because it was distracting and annoying her. _Ugh, just what I need a distracting partner who is also an annoying snob._

As for Jessica, right now her opponent Jake was glaring at her, maybe he was trying to intimidate her or maybe he was mad at her for making him have to battle with all his peers paying attention. _Well she would make him see that she was not a waste of time and space._ Even though she wasn't as good as Becca with a sword, that didn't say much since she doubted that half the people in the King's Own were as good with a sword as Becca was. Becca had natural talent and practiced whenever she could, she was dedicated.

Jessica quickly reminded herself that it was Tillie and her who were the ones who practiced with her and were pretty good themselves. She looked to her left where Alex and Sam were with their opponents George and Leo. Alex looked confident and excited like usual, what she thought. _That is normal for him. _He didn't seem shy at all, more outgoing than his friend Sam. Sam well Sam looked nervous, but he was shyer than Alex.

Sam was a just a little bit nervous, well if he was going to be honest really nervous. His Da and adoptive Aunt Lady Keladry had trained him. _But this was a trained man with experience, and those were just practice battles. He was never going to last against Leo, he looked tough._ A part of his brain moaned. To distract him from thinking about the upcoming battle, he looked around, it wasn't working. All of his friends' faces reminded him of his own nervousness, they didn't look nervous. Actually it was the exact opposite; they all had some confidence on their faces. Becca and Alex were both grinning the same maniac kind of grin, they were sure they were going to win. Jessica and Tillie looked fine as well, well _if his friends could do it he could too._ He finally built up enough courage to look at his opponent in the face; he caught him staring at him with a worried look on his face. Apparently he was worried that this new trainee wouldn't work, well Sam was going to show them how good he was, he was going to show off what he learned from his Aunt and Da to all the men.

Alex smiled; he knew he was going to win, he always won. Though it would be a challenge, George looked like a formidable opponent. _Oh well, I will win anyways,_ he thought. He had no idea at the moment George was comparing Becca and his grins instead of looking to see how good a competition he would be. He looked at his friends; Sam it seemed had finally realized he wasn't going to die. At least he wasn't nervous anymore; his opponent Leo was looking relieved as well. _Maybe he was afraid that Sam would be horrible and make a big mess or something, he didn't know how good Sam was with a sword. Sam was probably nervous about the people watching and whether he would hurt him or something._ He thought with a chuckle.

Next he looked at Becca; she had a grin on her face and looked comfortable with the sword. _She would probably last _he thought_._ Jessica, she didn't look as comfortable. _It looks like she has_ _enough perseverance though._ Tillie, she looked like she wouldn't last.

Just then Trevor waved about a red flag, this was the signal.

_(Still trainees POV)_

Becca saw the red flag, so she decided to be cunning and attack wildly like a fox. She attacked right as soon as he waved the flag; Chris barely had any time to react. She followed up with a slash to his left arm which was most people's weak spot since they were right handed but apparently he was ambidextrous because he switched to his left hand and defended. Becca frowned,_ well that makes things harder _she thought. She tried again this time slashing towards his stomach, and then she felt a sting on her upper shoulder. She ignored it leaving it to figure out later.

Tillie was being careful; she decided that for attacking against this man who was good at distracting her that she was just going to have to use her instinct and intuition right then for a weird moment she got distracted for a second before focusing in to block the stab that might have lost her the fight.. She focused in again and examined him quickly and realized his weak spot; it was the back of his knee so she attacked in the area. He blocked, apparently he realized that was his weak spot and was protecting it. Hmm. This was going to be harder if he actually knew his weak spots. She felt a sting on her lower left leg, but she barely felt it and thought it was a figure of her imagination. Unless there was a bee here, if there was Jessica was going to freak.

Jessica was about to start laughing, actually that was all that was filling her head at that moment. She was getting curious, why was he glaring at her? Why did he seem to have anger management problems? Did he have anger management problems? For a moment of randomness she started thinking about the cute otters instead of paying attention. They were her favorite animal and she always thought about them at the wrong time it seemed. She decided to actually attack instead of faking it like she had been before, when she slashed at him he was startled and almost didn't block. It seemed Jake had been getting complacent with her fakes; this was going to be easier than she had actually thought it would be. But then there was a sting on the back of her neck, _oh no _she thought _please tell me that wasn't a bee!_ She sincerely hoped that wasn't a bee, she was extremely scared of bees even though she had never been stung by one.

Sam didn't use the element of surprise instead he put a lot of strength into his thrusts. He attacked cautiously with some speed. Sam looked up and grinned at the look on his opponent's face. _He thought I was some weak little boy, oh yeah. I showed him. _Sam full of all these confident thoughts attacked again.

Alex grinned; this was going to be fun. He looked at his opponent George; he was a big bulky man. Alex quickly judged him; _he's big so he shouldn't be too fast. I can use that against him, and his weight that should help. _He attacked fast and almost tripped George, but he had misjudged him. He was faster than he thought he was going to be so didn't fall, _darn it this is going to be harder than I thought. _He thought.

Trevor waved the red flags again; the trainees confused lowered their weapons. He nodded, "that was a good display for today, we will continue with staffs later on in the evening when it's cooler. Right now we will show you your rooms."

_(Still trainees POV)_

"Tillie this is your room, do you want to come with your friends to see their rooms or do you want to stay here?" Trevor asked.

"I'll come with you. Otherwise I won't know where to find them." Tillie replied.

"OK, Becca your room is here and Jessica you room is next to hers." The girls grinned their rooms would be right next to them, this was perfect.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, but the rules for the King's Own isn't as strict as it is for the pages. You can stay out as long as you want, but rules for fighting are that they must be on the practice grounds, and they are not fights till the death. You can get punishment duty for playing pranks that you get caught for; if you don't get caught then you are fine. Telling tales on the person who played the prank if you know who did it is unacceptable, we don't accept tattle tales. That is about it. Boys, your rooms are opposite Tillie and Becca's. You all know where the mess hall, the healers' room and the library are right." The trainees nodded, "good. Now don't bother me unless it's urgent."


End file.
